When the Bells Ring
by RedTsundere879
Summary: Robin, Speedy, and Kidflash had left the Titans 3 years ago. When a new threat comes along, the former Titans Central need all the members back to defeat this one. Only Robin's Communicator can track them down. Will he help his old team or will he let them fight alone? The bigger question, Will Young Justice agree with their choice? (All characters from TT, most from YJ)
1. How long is forever? (Starfire)

**A/N: *Stands on podium* Hey Tsunderes, Red here. I recommend you read 'The Great Mission' (my other story) before reading this. You do not have to, but I would like if you did. Anyway, lets get on to the story, shall we?**

 **Red: I'm gonna do it this time, I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own my OC's (which is a story in progress) and ENJOY...!**

 _ **(Starfire's Pov)**_

How long is forever? I found myself doodling this in my notebook in swirly letters.

"Mrs. Anders, could you please pay more attention, this is not art class." the teacher gave me an annoyed look. She pushed her glasses up, and returned to the board, writing down different equations. I sighed to myself, I just couldn't seem to pay attention. Robin, Speedy, and Kidflash had to leave to help the Justice Leauge on ONE mission. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. They still never returned, and that was 3 years ago. I chewed on the tip of my pencil and looked out of the window. The school's outside wasn't much. A few trees lined a walking path with 2 fountains. Above everything stood a bell. It's giant brass model stood still all the time, it never ever rang. They said it hadn't rang in forever, Robin said we'd be Titans forever. How long is forever?

"Class Dismissed" the students around me packed up their bags and prepared to leave. I slowly stood up, this class had gone to fast. I was a lot different then my old 13 year old self. Now 16, my hair reached down to mid back. I wore short shorts, and a pink hoodie with no sleeves. My backpack hung lazily over my shoulder as I walked out of the school to my apartment. This small town always smelt good, like cookies and cakes. When the Titans disbanded, we left where we were going unknown to each other. We felt it would be such a pain to the heart if we knew where each other were. I would surely try to go and visit Raven if I knew. I slumped down on the wall of my apartment, and pulled something out from a shelf. I blew off the top of it to reveal the small neatly printed letters that spelled 'Titans'.

"I haven't opened this in a while" I pulled the lid off and pulled out many things. My old costume, my communicator. My fingers reached around and I pulled out an old picture of Titans Central. Robin's face was twisted in frustration as he yelled, Raven looked up from her book annoyed, while Beastboy and Cyborg argued back and forth. There is the front stood me holding a camera with a wide smile. I sat everything down on my kitchen table and sighed for the 100th time that day. What if this was all a mistake? What if the Titans were meant to be together? My thoughts were interrupted as something sounded from outside my room. ' _BRRIINNGGG BRRIINNGGG'_ the sound roared loudly from above the town as many people gasped, and some stared in awe.

"That's the bell, the one that never rings" I told myself, as I looked farther out to investigate. The wind in my room picked up drastically as my hair whipped around. The picture up and flew out the window as I grabbed for it almost falling out the window. My book pages ripped out, and the stuffing from my pillows flew everywhere. Finally, the wind assault ended, and I landed on the floor breathing heavily. A small beep sounded from under the now destroyed table and I picked up my communicator. I lifted the cover slowly to reveal Raven. Her hair was now curly and long, cascading over her shoulder. She wore a white blouse and blue jeans, but her purple orbs were filled with panic.

"Trouble, get to the tower" I tried to ask what tower, but she responded first.

"The Titans Tower, we need to be back together for what's coming."

 _ **A/N: That's just a little beginning, it starts with the Titans Pov, next chapter it will be with young justice. We will soon probably start putting both in one chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it, Red out!**_


	2. How long is forever? (Robin)

**A/N: *Runs through field of flowers, but stops* Oh, hai! What's up Tsundere's, Red here...! I'm ready for another chapter. Okay, sorry if these guys are OOC, because I have only seen the first season (NETFLIX!) and read the fan fictions! Anyway, lets get it, hit it!**

 _ **Red: We're back in business baby, bring it on dudes!**_

 _ **Mal: Red does not own the Teen Titans or Descendants**_

 _ **Jay: She does own her OC's, and may I add Time Warp...**_

 _ **Carlos: Enjoy!**_

 _ **Evie: Does this story have a happy ending?**_

 _ **Red: Maybe... :-) :-)**_

 _ **(Robin's POV, young justice)**_

How long is forever? I found myself wandering the mount justice halls as I asked myself this. I bet if I asked Kidflash he'd get a whole scientific explanation, so I asked myself. I entered the common room to see Kidflash and Artemis sitting on the couch snuggling. This reminded me of Jinx and Kidflash's old relationship, as the would snuggle together on the couch.

"What's wrong Robin, you don't seem so asterous" Zatanna came by, kissing me on the cheek. I forced a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, but now that you're here I'm defiantly feeling the aster" I laughed (cackled) as Superboy and Miss. Martian entered the room.

"Good, you're all here." Batman entered the room, his cape swishing behind him. We all quickly stood at attention, a straight look on our faces.

"What is it Batman? Do we have a mission?" Kuldur asked stepping forward. He had a leader aura coming off of him.

"Yes, there is a villain on the loose, of the name Time Warp" he said with a straight face. He didn't look phased at all. I pulled this person up on my hologram.

"It says it, gender isn't specified, can freeze, rewind, and fast forward time. They can also manipulated. Nobody has ever seen them before" I explained looking up many reports of the person. If I was still with the Titans I would be sending people out to go find them.

"Your mission is to find out who this person is..." Batman finished, but he saw that none of us had moved. "I mean now" he said a bit harshly. Everybody scrambled to get to the bio-ship.

 _ **-Ayo, Ayo, Time, dun dun dun dun dun dun Pass-**_

 _ **(Still Robin's POV)**_

Artemis threw her bow onto the couch and grumbled in frustration.

"We were out for HOURS and we found nothing!" she yelled, crossing her arms. We had been searching up and down the city, but there was no sign of this new villains anywhere. It had gotten too late and they reluctantly returned home.

"We did our best, this bad guy will get caught soon enough" Miss. Martian floated in holding a pan of cookies in her left hand. Kid Flash zoomed by and grabbed one of the cookies. He munched into it and frowned.

"That's going to take forever!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air. Everything was forever. It seemed like we had been with the Young Justice forever, it seemed like we had been gone from the titans forever. How long was forever?

 ** _A/N: So, this one is sort of like Starfire's, just with Robin. Once again, another intro.. we will get very into the story next time. Anyway, Get ready for school, Red out!_**


	3. We need the boys back

**A/N: *Finishes Painting* Oh, Hai! Hola Tsundere's, Red here! Ready for another story. Btw, thanks ImortalRose for reviewing, and following as well as supergeek8910 for following. Anyway, time to start the story. Let's get it, Hit it!**

 **Junie: Red does not own Teen Titans or Spy Kids...**

 **Carmen: She does own the Oc's that she made...**

 **Argonaut: Enjoy *shoots a laser out of his eye***

 **Red: Uhhh... *runs***

 **Red: Oh Yeah, I forgot!**

 _ **Mindlink is like this:**_ _'blah bloo'_

 _ **Action is like this:** 'Boom Bam'_

 _ **(Starfire's POV)**_

I almost flew straight through the window of many buildings. It had been so long since I had flown. It had been... forever. I finally found myself in Jump, and I landed on the island. It had been so long, since I smelled the ocean breeze, felt the wind in my hair. The icy cold water splashed onto my shoes and almost froze my feet off. I stood there for a moment just taking in the scene.

"Starfire!" I turned around and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. There stood Cyborg with a big smile on his face and Beastboy beside him. Beastboy was now more muscular, but he now wore some jeans and a blue t-shirt. His hair was shaggier than before, but neater. Cyborg looked the same, but taller.

"It is good to see you all" I said aloud as Raven emerged from inside of the door. I couldn't help it and I flew straight at her pulling her in a hug.

"Alright, Alright...We have a job to do" though she still talked in her monotone voice she had a small smile on her face. We now all stood, wondering what was going on.

"A villain, called Time Warp is messing up Jump. They are the hardest person to find, and it would take a whole army to take them and their henchmen down, so..." I knew where this was going and smiled brightly. Beastboy's mouth fell wide open.

"Are you saying we go find Robin, get him to use his communicator to track down the rest of the Titans and defeat this villain once and for all?" he asked waving his hands in the air. Raven then frowned and looked at him.

"No" she said, now even I was confused. "We already know where he is" we all stared at her quizzically as she began to walk towards the old hanger.

 _ **(With the Young Justice, Kidflash's POV)**_

It had begun to rain outside, I could hear the rain pattering on the mountain walls. When it rained at the Tower, me and Jinx used to sit together under a blanket and watch T.V while Titans North were probably doing stuff in the background. If I could remember correctly, Kit would be watching the movie with us, Clementine and Valentine would be cooking, and Utonium would probably be on her phone or staring out the window. Of course, the tower was probably gone now, and so was Jinx. She probably hated him for what it was worth, he would've hated himself too.

"You alright Baywatch?" Artemis gazed into his eyes from where she sat beside him on the couch. They weren't exactly watching T.V while snuggling under a blanket, but you know. Artemis did make him happy, she was a very sweet person to be around, and nothing could change that.

 _ **(Okay so this is Starfire's POV and a Time Pass)**_

Raven landed the T-Ship on some type of beach. We were in some kind of Town, but I couldn't tell what it was. I don't recall ever hearing of it.

"Are the boys stayin in that town?" Cyborg asked Raven, but she shook her head no. Then where were they staying? They couldn't be in the ocean, so where? She must've read my thoughts because she pointed at some mountain.

"There, that's where they are" she said. I for maybe the 4th time looked at her quizzically. Sometimes Raven didn't make any sense. Beastboy scratched the back of his head.

"Um, Raven I don't mean to question your judgment or anything, but that's a mountain" he said with a weak smile. Raven only shook her head no again.

"No It's not. It's a secret base" that made a little bit of sense, but still not enough. Why would Robin, Kidflash and Speedy have this giant mountain all to themselves. Maybe the Justice League lived with them. Now that made sense. Raven looked down sadly, and I looked at her wondering what she was upset about.

"Well, what're we waiting for, let's find the door" she jumped out of the upset state as quick as she got into it and flew towards the mountain. Me, Cyborg, and Beastboy exchanged a look before following her.

 _ **(Once again, Robin's POV and a time pass)**_

 _'BANG BANG BANG' _ the door to the mountain grew dinted as something banged on it. I jumped out of my seat as Kuldur spoke in our mind link.

 _'What was that'_ Kidflash zipped out of his seat, dropping his cookie to the ground.

 _'I don't know, but get ready team'_ Kuldur pulled out his water bearers and stood in front of the door. Artemis strung her bow. I pulled out some birdarangs while Miss. Martian readied her powers to open the door. The rest got into a fighting position.

 _'Ready set, GO!'_ opened the door and Artemis immediately let her arrow go without even seeing who it was. The arrow however stopped in mid-air covered by some type of purple looking magic. Wait, purple magic? I pushed my way to the front and my eyes widened at who I saw.

"Raven?" I asked the girl, I could only see her silhouette in the darkness of the thunderstorm, but as lightning struck I saw 3 other figures behind her.

"Hello Robin, good to see you again".

 _ **A/N: So, this story is going to be VERY long, because they find ALL the titans, and you know how many of those we have, plus my OC's. Anyway, Robin is actually taller than he is in Young Justice. I'm sorry my duckys, but this was not a new chapter notification! I just edited this one! Don't worry though, I've only edited this so I could get the new chapter out! Now, enough about me. Red Out!**_


	4. Titans Walk together, right?

**A/N: *Jumps in on pogo stick* Oh, Hai... What's up Tsundere's, Red here! Thank you for all the people reading this, I'm like SQUEEAALLL. Thank you PuppyProngs for favoring, FlashFanGirl for favoriting and following, and germanyswarrior for following! I think this time I'm going to recommend a story if you haven't already read it, Revealed by: emzhao07010, it is on the Teen Titans x Young Justice section, it is a really good story (that I don't own).** **Now, let's get it, hit it!**

 **Clementine: Red does not own Teen Titans, or The Walking Dead**

 **Red: Clementine, you're such a young Yolo!**

 **Kenny: She does own the OC's she made!**

 **Sarah: Enjoy!**

 **Carlos: Sarah! Get back in the house!**

 **Red: C'mon Carlos, let the girl live!**

 _ **(Robin's POV)**_

I could almost smell that cherry scented perfume that I had smelled years ago. Even though the rain left them drenched and a bit disheveled, I could see the 4 other members of Titans Central, outlined in the lighting. My whole body went rigid and all I could do was stare.

" _Robin, do you know these people_ " Kuldur asked me, eyeing them suspiciously. I wanted to say yes, but my brain once again went on without me.

" _I used to_ " I simply said. The titans were invited inside, but were watched by the young justice. They seemed to be a bit uncomfortable/annoyed by the looks they were given by the team.

"I would like to know what you are doing here because until we know, you are considered a threat" Aqualad, still holding his water bearers stepped forward. Starfire turned to me, her green eyes were the only things that showed real light. The rest of her clothes as well as her hair was damp and smelled of water. I avoided her gaze, staring at the holographic projected on my wrist.

"We don't know who you are, so at the moment... you are a threat to us" Raven also stood up, right in Aqualad's face. They had a long stare off before Aqualad looked away, looking at the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we don't want any trouble here. It is hard to find people to trust" Aqualad bowed apologetically, and stepped back to examine the team. I had to admit, they had grown. In maturity and size. Just knowing that Beastboy wasn't whining or joking around really showed something.

"I apologize too, we did not mean to intrude. I am Raven, this is Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire. We... are the Teen Titans" she pointed to each of them as she talked. She mumbled something else, but it was too quiet for me to hear. They all stood at attention, sometimes taking glances at me or KF. He looked wary as well, constantly looking down at his hands. Did he feel guilty or something?

"I am Aqualad, this is Robin, Kidflash, Zatanna, Miss. Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. We make up the Young Justice" we each gave a little nod as our names were announced. The Titans gave me a look as if to say 'We know'. It had been so long since I had last seen them. It felt like more than 3 years. I didn't know what they wanted, but I was hoping they'd be gone soon. Don't get me wrong, I still loved the Titans, but things could get complicated when the Team came in. They surely wouldn't trust me after I didn't tell them about a whole different team.

"If you do not mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Aqualad asked, trying not to push the wrong buttons. Raven sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. She took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"We have a mission as a team, and for this we need Robin and Kidflash, as well as Speedy... Only them..." she said. The Young Justice gasped, staring at the Titans. Zatanna grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept this off-" Kuldur was about to start, but Raven stopped him.

"It is not your choice, it is theirs" everybody turned to me. This reminded me of that cage, being forced for an answer of what to do ( **That is from the Great Mission** ). I sighed, and stared at my old team.

"I can't do that. I have a new team and I'm doing really well with them, I have improved a lot of my skills. I'm not going back" this time, it was the Titans turn to look shocked. Their leader had just shut them out, I think I would be a bit upset too. Raven, of course rebounded quickly.

"Here's a little sneak peak to help you choose a wiser choice" she growled a bit angry, handing me a folder. The folder contained many reports of attacks on jump city from the villain Time Warp. Superboy snatched the folder out of my hand and threw it down.

"This isn't in our town, why should we help you newbies with your problems?" I cringed inwardly as Raven sent him a small glare. She picked up the folder and dusted it off.

"Our team has probably been operating longer than you, so please get over yourself so I can explain." she said harshly. Superboy stepped back, but I could tell if he had laser vision, Raven would be fried.

"The Teen Titans need your help because we need to get back together. Your communicator is the only one that can contact the other Titans, and we're going to need a whole army" Raven looked straight at me. I scratched my head a bit confused.

"Aren't you guys still a team? Why do you need me?" I was confused as all get-out. My mind was trying to process everything.

"Robin, did you not know? The Titans split up... Three years ago" Starfire finally spoke for once. My mouth fell open, they needed me to defeat this villain. I knew what I had to do...

"Okay, I accept" the Young Justice looked mortified as I told my answer. Zatanna was now squeezing my hand so hard, I thought she might've broken some bones. The Titans had big smiles on their faces, excluding Raven who had a small smirk.

"However" I went on "The Young Justice have to come too, the could help. Don't try to pull that we don't have enough room crap, I lived there to remember" I smiled, and the Young Justice relaxed. The Titans however looked like they wanted to murder me in my sleep. Raven sighed and picked at her nail.

"Lucky for you, there is no time to argue. We will leave tomorrow and get to work immediately, now can you please show us to our room?" Miss. Martian led them out of the room into a hall. The Young Justice all stared at me confused. I shook my head 'no' before Kuldur could ask.

"I'll tell you later, it's a bit of a long story..." I walked out of the room.

 _ **(Raven's POV)**_

I almost threw the clock across the room in my fit of rage. Robin was being such an idiot at the moment, but they needed a team, and if this was the only way of doing it so be it. This room had one big bed with white walls, floors, and everything else. Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg were seated on the floor.

"It was like Robin didn't even want to see us..." Beastboy frowned and looked down, his pointed ears drooping. Starfire's face shot up, and her green eyes sparkled with tears.

"That isn't true! Robin is our friend... Right?" she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. I floated up into the bed and sat on top of it cross legged. I needed to meditate, my emotions were out of control at the moment.

"It is fine, Robin has agreed with us. We should be happy" I told them, but how were we supposed to be happy? The Titans were supposed to walk together, through thick and thin. When three walkers strayed from the path, they all broke apart. Now they need those Walkers back, to pull the other ones back on their trails.

 _ **A/N: Sorry if I don't update very quickly, I just got back into school. Hope you liked it! Okay, and also... let's just say Titans Central is looking for a titan! During the 1-3 chapters where they are tracking down, the titan you will get a POV from them. So if they are looking for Jinx, you will get at least one Jinx POV. Anyway, may your life be filled with fortune, Red out!**_


	5. Distrust

**A/N: *Runs in carrying backpack* Oh, Hai. What's up guys, Red here and ready for another chapter. Thank you Angel3132343 for following, I luv it! Oh, and I forgot to thank germanyswarrior for favoriting. Finally, thank you lunardusk and The Crown Queen (guest) for reviewing. Anyway, let's get into it!**

 **Red: I honestly don't know why you guys haven't done the disclaimer yet?!**

 **Robin: Okay guys, Titan's GO!**

 **Beast boy: Um, you don't really need to say that...**

 **Cyborg: Red does not own the Teen Titans**

 **Raven: She does own the Oc's she made...**

 **Starfire: Enjoy!**

 _ **(Robin's POV: the next day)**_

After a bit of explaining, Red Arrow finally agreed. They now sat in the Bio-ship, everything was as quiet as a mouse. Red Arrow had his arms crossed and he was leaning back in his chair. He looked over at the Titans, his eyes squinting. We flew over Jump City and the tower was in view. Some of them stared in awe, some of them looked as if they were a bit confused.

"Why is your base a giant T" Superboy asked his piercing blue eyes widening. Beastboy stared at him in utter disbelief and his eyes widened.

"Umm... We're the Teen Titans, I thought you knew that" he said, staring at the Young Justice and blinking. Most of the people in the ship groaned, or smacked their heads. Well, excluding Raven who slapped Beastboy's head.

"I think he means why is it in clear view instead of a secret base, and to answer your question, we have a very complex security system" Raven droned as we landed on the roof or the tower. The tower I used to call home. It looked a bit frayed, but it still stood tall.

"Come on. It's time to get to work" Raven began to get out of the bio-ship. Beastboy of course began to whine and groan, throwing his hands up and slapping them back down.

"RAVENNNNN! We just got back and it's been THREE WHOLE YEARS" he screamed, emphasizing on a couple of words. Raven shot him a glare and he shrunk back. I kind of agreed with Beastboy. I mean I know the thoughts were pretty extreme, but we might have had just a little time to relax. The Young Justice could REALLY get to know the Titans. Raven however pulled a small bag out of her pocket, she handed what looked like a ring to each titans except for Cyborg. They stared at them as if they didn't know what it was.

"Since we need The Titans for this job" Raven gave a look to the Young Justice before finishing her sentence "These rings will transform your clothes into an appropriate Teen Titans costume. You just flip up the lid on the top and press your thumb print into it". Starfire flipped hers open and touched the top, a bright light flashed. He eyes had turned to the green over green shade. He outfit consisted of the same shirt and boots, but her skirt was traded out for some short purple pants. He hair was tied back in a pigtail. Beastboy's outfit was now a white color with red outlines. He wore the same color shoes, and he had a huge grin on his face. Raven had a white cloak over her, held together by the same clasp. Under it was a white sleeved leotard, with her belt. Her boots were now white and a bit longer then before. Her purple hair was behind her back, but still wavy and long.

"Glorious!"

"Dude!"

"Alright! You guys look nice!"

The Titans stared in astonishment at their new outfits, and Raven smiled. This was time for a new beginning with the titans, one that I might not be joining...

 ** _( Raven's POV and Time Pass)_**

We stood around the table, watching the screen. We had got our lead on a Titan, or at least we thought. People in Medville were reporting strange sights of pink flashes, and somebody jumping and summersaulting over roof tops. I knew it had to be Jinx. Though she was a Titan for a while, she helped us defeat many villains (and after a bit of time) welcomed her with open arms. I turned to Robin and his... New 'team'. They sat on the other side of the room, as if the Titans were a virus that they didn't want to catch. If they WANTED to help us, they would need to act more like natural friends, and less like enemies. I mean, it's not like we had asked the boys to stay FOREVER. They acted as if we asked the boys to kick the Young Justice into the ocean, and join us.

"We're going to fly to Medville in the morning. Starfire can show you to your rooms. I'll wake you up when It's time for us to go" I looked to my left as Beastboy again began to whine.

"C'mon! We just got ba-" I covered his mouth with a tendril of black magic as his eyes widened. I gave Star a signal to show them to the Young Justice to their room. She motioned for them, and they followed her through the door. I let Beastboy go as soon as I knew they were gone. He breathed heavily as I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"I want to start this right away to get the Young Justice out of here. I have a feeling they're going to cause trouble for us." I told him. He only slowly nodded.

 _ **(Zatanna's POV)**_

I rubbed my forehead as I walked into the room. My head pounded, and felt as if a drum played in it.

"Miss. M, open a mind link without KF, Red Arrow, or Robin" I whispered to her. She nodded her head, and Aqualad's voice was soon in my head.

 _"What is it Zatanna, is there something wrong?"_ he asked, giving me a look of concern.

 _"I..I don't know. It was just, that Raven girl had some kind of weird presence. A demonic one. I didn't want Robin, Red, and KF to hear this..."_ I spoke truthfully, and they nodded their heads in understanding.

 _"Indeed, keep up your guard around the Titans. We will help them, but don't get too friendly"_ we all once again gave our 'okays' or grunts of approval as Robin entered the room. We all quieted down and he stared at us.

"What? Is their something on my face?" he asked touching his face vigorously. I forced a smile and put my arm over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Megan were just discussing how untidy this room was" it was true. Cobwebs were in every corner and the bed sheets were all messed up and unorganized. He didn't seem to believe me, but he took the bait anyway.

"Well, let's get to working then!"

 **A/N: Okay, sorry for such the long wait on that chapter. Anyway, I decided to go with Jinx for the first person, because I used her for an example last time. You will get a POV from her next time, and she does know where another Titan is. Don't eat Magic Unicorn Poop (D.G.U the game), Red Out!**


	6. Rewind?

_**A/N: *Sits in a poetry room* Oh, Hai! Sup Tsundere's, Red here.. for another chapter of this. I kind of wanted to make this sort of after I put out either Rocket or Danger form my OC story, but they are taking longer than I planned and I don't want to hold back one of these chapters. I changed the name from**_ **When the Brass Bells Ring** _ **, to**_ **When the Bells Ring** _ **because there will be more then brass bells. This was also going to be up yesterday, but my fan fiction account was down. Thank You ValkyrieCainfan001 for following. Anyway, let's get it, hit it!**_

 _ **Ember: Red does not own the Teen Titans**_

 _ **Lawrence: She does own her oc's, and Welcome to Nightingale**_

 _ **Red: *runs in* Welcome to Nightingale is a visual novel game in the process of being made by me!**_

 _ **Alice: Enjoy!**_

 **(It is now the Next day, and Jinx's POV)**

I dropped my hand to my side, successfully wiping paint all over my pants. I looked at my painting and internally punched myself. I had yet again drawn another picture to do with lightning. It was a young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. looking out her window in this town of Medville. It was storming and a strike of lightning flung out and hit a bell. The bell was one that was in Medville. You could see it from my apartment, and it had probably been here since the beginning of time. It was rusted and old, only ringing if pulled by someone or something, but that probably happened years before I came in. My teacher stopped by my desk and squinted her eyes.

"Jennifer, I asked you to draw a picture of Amelia Earhart. What is this?" I looked up to her, and back at my painting. I had almost forgot about the actual assignment.

"That's her, that's her in the house. It's a picture of her as a little girl" I pointed at the young girl in the window. The reflect of the lightning was in her hazel eyes and her brown hair was blowing behind her. My Teacher seemed to buy it.

"You must really like Thunderstorms and Lightning. Could you try a brighter picture next time?" she asked. I simply nodded my head. This was only partially right. I did like the calming sound of rain hitting the window. The lighting was for a completely different reason. To say I didn't miss that idiot was a bit of an over reaction. I missed him, and all the Titans. To say I was furious with him was an understatement. I pulled myself out of my thought and saw that most of my classmates had left the room. My teacher gave me a look and I gathered up my stuff. I had to keep a disguise, so I looked very different than my Titans self. I had long brown hair that flowed down my back, and hazel colored eyes. I wore a white dress that stopped a bit under my knees. There was a skinny brown belt tied in the middle. I was trying to calm myself as I walked through the halls to leave. That thought of the Titans made me a bit upset, I snapped my fingers. Drawing always helped me feel better. I dug through my bag looking for my notebook, but it was nowhere. I remembered, yesterday I had to give my notebook to Kagari as the Teacher was trying to talk to me. I apparently took longer than I wanted and he had already left. He was supposed to give it back to me today.

"I wonder where he is, I haven't seen him all day" I looked up and realized some really dark looking clouds were beginning to settle. If I wanted my notebook back I needed to hurry up. I quick walked to his apartment which really wasn't far from the school. By time I rushed into the lobby it was already storming outside. I frowned, I still needed to walk to my apartment which wasn't far, but it was still a pain to walk in the rain. I made my way to the right floor and put my ear to Kagari's door. I could hear him snoring from out here. Of course, he had slept through class. He went to class most of the time, but sometimes he just slept through it.

"Wake up! Give me back my notebook and you can go back to bed" I yelled. I couldn't find any signs of him opening the door or waking up so I prepared to knock when a bright flash of light went by the window. I heard a ring echo throughout the apartment and I zoomed over to the window. Flashes of lightning struck out at the bell strike after strike. I figured out something, this was just like my painting. The lighting didn't stop though, it rang the bell strike after strike. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked at my hand which was outlined in a pink glow. I felt myself float into the air, my hair whipping around. I rose through the floors and the roof, floating into the sky. I figured as long as that bell rung, I would stay floating. I floated farther towards the sky when the storm clouds suddenly disappeared. I began to fall towards the earth at an alarming rate. I tried to scream, but my voice couldn't be heard. I instinctively shut my eyes before I hit the ground.

I was standing up again. My hand dropped to my side and a cold sensation went to where my hand sat on the side of my leg. I opened my eyes and in front of me, was a painting. It was a young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. looking out her window in this town of Medville. It was storming and a strike of lightning flung out and hit a bell. The bell was one that was in Medville. My eyes flung open even farther, This was impossible!

"Jennifer..." my teacher started, I needed to test if this was real.

"That's Amelia, in the window" her eyes widened. She looked at me with confusion.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" she asked, eying me curiously. I looked down towards my hands and mumbled.

"Lucky guess..."

She looked as if she didn't believe me, but she dropped the subject. Her hair swished around as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Was this going to keep happening?

 _ **(Robin's POV)**_

"Since when could the bio-ship do this?" KF asked M'gann. The bio-ship was passing through a pretty bad thunderstorm as we neared Medville. Are hands were outlined in a pink glow and we were nearly floating out of our seats. The only thing that kept us stable were some cuffs that held our wrists to the chairs. M'gann had a confused yet panicked look on her face.

"She can't do this, she shouldn't be able to this.." she tried in vain to click buttons. My body twisted around and my feet floated towards the top of the bio-ship. They went right through her, rain splattering them. Lightning flashed wildly outside and through the sounds of thunder you could hear the faint sounds of a bell. Starfire gasped out.

"That is what happened when Raven first called me. A bell that had not rang in years had rang, and all this crazy stuff occurred" she yelled. I squinted my eyes, but through the clouds there was no sign of what was making the bell ring.

"With this storm, we'll never see who or what is ringing that bell" I yelled. Zatanna opened her mouth and recited a spell.

"ekam eht niar dne" she yelled. The rain stopped momentarily, the clouds parting to reveal a blue sky. My feet collided with the floor, hitting my stomach painfully on the chair. I opened my eyes that I didn't even know I had closed and gasped. I wasn't hallucinating was I? I could've sworn that just a few minutes ago we had been flying over houses in Medville. Now, you could just see the silhouette of the town in the distance, the sunrise giving off an Aluminous orange glow. I saw Beastboy shake his head in disbelief.

"N..no, that can't be possible" he sputtered. My mask might've went a bit crooked as my mouth fell wide open. I checked the clock on the bio-ship, it was way before time then we had been before. This had to be Time Warps doing, I know it was, but we had to find Jinx before the villain tried to pull another trick.

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure the Bio-ship is referred to as her... happy hump day, Red out!_**


	7. Jinx?

_**A/N: *has Microphone and sings to the tune of Gone to Soon by Simple Plan* Hey there guys, It's SP here! I'm sorry that, Red did not update. She was stuck, in a writers block, but now she's back. So, let's get started!**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier: Hey guys, Simple plan here. Welcoming you back to this story! We tried to get Red to come out, but she is sulking in a closet, and won't listen to us...**_

 _ **Jeff Stinco: Thank You BATMANMELTSI for following, FanOfPiPercy for favoriting, laura.399041 for following and favoriting,Windninja1000 for following, and 7788 for following. If I missed your name, please put it down in the comments!**_

 _ **Chuck Comeau: She does not own Simple Plan, or Teen Titans.**_

 _ **David Desrosiers: She does own all of her oc's (If you haven't heard about them in TT, they are her Oc's)**_

 _ **Sebastien Lefebvre: ENJOY!**_

 **(Robin's POV )**

The ship landed on an edge of the town in it's camouflaged form, so nobody would raise suspicion. Already you could smell something that might of been cinnamon, floating through the air. Pumpkins lined the sidewalks, and houses. Young children ran back and forth sharing costume ideas, giggling, and jumping in leaf piles.

"I figure we need to use a disguise, yes?" Star asked. I was taken aback when I had first heard her talk after all of those years. Her English, though not fully on regular level, was a lot better. Raven nodded her head, and they all instinctively touched the rings on their fingers. This returned them to their normal form. We had already been in our regular clothes, and were about to hop out when Cyborg signaled us to stop.

"Is there anyway for you to turn your ship thingy into something sufficient for this place. I mean, it's gonna just look like we appeared out of thin air." For a minute M'gann's face shifted into a bit of annoyance from the bioship being called a 'ship thingy', but she quickly brushed it off with a smile

"I have just the thing!" she clicked a few buttons and the ship quickly shifted into a carriage, with two brown horses at the front. The young kids soon forgot their activities, and ran for us.

" _So much for not drawing any attention..."_ Artemis grumbled. I then saw her, a girl with long brown hair that flew behind her as the wind blew quietly. Her hazel eyes darted back and forth and she shouldered a bag on to her right arm. The way she moved seemed very familiar.

"That's her." I heard KF whisper. We all directed our attention to the girl. I immediately noticed new things as I studied her closer. Her hazel eyes were the same shape as a cats, her finger nails were pointy and short at the ends. The way her face molded into shock, then anger when she looked our way, wait... The girl stomped over to us, and all the children scattered. She stomped right past me, and the team. Right past the Titans, and in the face of Kidflash. Then, shocking all of us, she kissed him.

 **(Artemis's Pov)**

My mind filled with absolute rage and I yanked the girl away from Kidflash. How dare she touch him! I could see Kuldur mouthing no, but I did not care. I reached for my bow and shot it straight at her. Her hands fired up and she shot 3 sparks of her pink magic at me. I swiftly dodged the first two but the third one knocked me to the ground.

"Jinx! Stop!" KF pleaded, but she ran right by him. Her foot collided with my bow as I held it in front of my face. I jumped up and gave her a roundhouse kick before she could react. She lay there motionless. I turned on my heals, but I suddenly felt something hard hit me and I was thrown through many shop windows, into the door of a bell tower.

 **(Kidflash's POV)**

"Artemis!" me and the team yelled terrified. Jinx had literally been surrounded in that pink magic, and flew. Before anyone could utter a chant I took off, my feet hitting the ground with such force, I thought I would set it on fire. I practically broke right through the doors of the bell tower, to see many cogs at work. One of which Jinx and Artemis battled on. Jinx rushed forward and jabbed a fist into Artemis stomach. Artemis stumbled back, but quickly recovered throwing a net arrow. Jinx easily maneuvered out of the trap, but not faster then Artemis could regain herself. Then, the worst happened. The team had and Titans, minus Raven, had arrived. The Team watching Artemis with concern, the Titans watching Jinx with the same level of concern. Artemis shot an explosive arrow, and Jinx shot a hex. 2 and 2 connected in the middle, and it made a huge explosion, knocking both girls off of the cog. Jinx flipped back and fell down gracefully, landing in a frog position. Artemis... not so much.

"No!" I yelled as I ran my fastest to the other side of the tower, but Artemis had fallen to fast. Hitting her head on the ground, her beautiful blonde hair was beginning stain with red. The Team quickly turned on Jinx, readying all of their weapons. She fired up her hands balling, them into fist.

"Wait!" Raven yelled, throwing the doors open with her powers. I could tell she was about to say something else, but Rob cut her off.

"Were just taking down a traitor, Raven" he growled out, and threw a birdarang. It flew right at Jinx with more speed then she could keep up with, it was impossible that she wouldn't be hit, but...

A dark purple shield from Raven covered her, stopping all attacks.

"What are you doing!" Supey yelled losing his patients. He stormed at the shield, smacking it with his large fists, which only made Raven weaker. He kept kicking at it until somebody grabbed his fists. He was ready to fight whoever it was with a smirk, until he saw the tanned girl from earlier with glowing green eyes.

"You are hurting my friend, you **WILL** stop!" Her tone told him he better obey, and he reluctantly stopped his assault on the purple orb. Raven sighed with relief, and floated in front of the orb, looking Jinx in the eye.

"Thank you Star, and I think we all need to know something. Isn't that right, Shifter?"

 _ **A/N: *Gives you guys a pouty bat face* Umm, I'm sowwy for not updating... will you forgive me? Okay though, in all seriousness, I'm happy to be back! I have a question for you guys, could you comment and tell me which Titan should be rescued next? I'll choose at random, but your Titan will be there, and your name/names will be mentioned! Thanks! Anyway, I hope you will have a fab day or night, Red Out!**_


	8. The Real Jinx is Found

_**A/N: *Sings* It's Pierre's Day off, It's Pierre's Day off, and no one can tell him what to do. Oh, Hai! Yo Yo Yo! Red here! Back for another chappy wappy! Now, I have a poll set up to figure out who will be found in the next chapter, so can you check it out, cause the sooner we get results, the sooner you get the next chapter! Anyway, guest time!**_

 _ **Penny: Red does not own Girl Online, Pierre's Day Off, Harry Potter Puppet Pals, or Teen Titans**_

 _ **Noah: She does own her Oc's**_

 _ **Ollie: Thank you SpectraShine for favoriting and following the story, plus favoriting and following Red. *Gives a dazzling smile***_

 _ **Elliot: Enjoy! *Glares at Ollie {Aka the walking selfie}***_

 _ **(Kid Flash's POV)**_

The girl that I thought I knew instantly transformed before our eyes. She now had aqua hair with black eyes and a wide smirk on her pale face.

"And here I thought I could have a little more fun with you. You should've seen the look on your faces all 'Jinx, Don't' this and 'Artemis!' that." She looked over at us with a cruel smile, and kicked Artemis across the floor. We instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Where's the real Jinx?" I asked, holding my fists out in front of me. She frowned and pushed my hand out of her way, to get a better look at my face.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun would it?" With a yell I ran forward at a quick speed. She was much faster as she quickly shifted into Flash, and struck me across the face. I held my cheek surprised, but I quickly knocked myself out of the shock.

"Do your best."

 _ **(Jinx's Pov)**_

I awoke with a start, and felt something cold on my cheek. Where was I? I tried to pull myself up, but was shocked to find that I couldn't move my hands. Panicked, I tried to kick my feet, which I found out were also bound. _'Tick Tock, Tick Tock'_ what is that strange ticking noise? (Harry Potter Puppet Pals anyone... Eh Eh?) I first assumed it was somebody's foot, their heel to be exact, but as my ears adjusted better and it was much louder. My eyes didn't feel glued shut anymore, and I opened them wide. I could see the town out of what looked like a giant clock. Every time one of the giants black sticks move I heard a tick.

"Well, Well, Well. I thought you would put up more of a fight, guess I was wrong..." somebody's voice rang in my ears. I first thought it was Slade, but this sounded like a female. I turned my head and looked up, this looked like somebody in a black hood. I couldn't see any body parts. and the head piece seemed to be covered by a clock.

"I thought you would rather not stay tied up on the floor, but you seem to be just fine with it." she explained in a monotones voice. My hands flashed pink for the first time since I had been spotted by those two stupid kids. The whole room was illuminated in a pink glow as my hands cut through ropes. In seconds I had shot a hex at her. Her hand came out of the cloak to reveal a dark skinned hand. The hex soon stopped in mid-air, and shattered to the ground like glass. I tried throwing one quicker, but every time I threw one she would react at an equal time. I was soon exhausted while she stood tall.

"Time, it belongs to me, you, not anyone..." she advanced forward her hands still outstretched.

"Now, since you are tired, I can get rid of you." I wanted to fight her, but all I could do was step back. I soon hit something that swung when I ran into it. It was a rope, it swung back and hit me down to the ground. I assumed that the rope automated the bell, which I could hear over us. I tried to stand up when I heard something that sounded like a hinge snapping, then the roof caved in. The giant bell broke straight through the roof like a bad dream and cracked the floor under. However, the cracked roof wasn't enough to support the bell, and it broke right through. Right on to someones body.

 _ **(Beastboy's POV)**_

I stood in the middle of the room handling Shifter as Bumblebee. I heard something crash with a _bam_ and the floor above us crashed through. The bell from before flew in a crushed to the ground, more importantly on my stomach. I groaned as the weight of the bell crushed my internal organs and fought to keep bell was soon picked up by Star and pushed towards the other wall.

"Are you, Okay?" she asked me gazing into my eyes. The second thing we noticed was that some girl falling through the hole that the bell made. Raven caught her with a black force field and laid her down gently. Shifter had somehow escaped. Robin punched the wall and a growl emitted from his throat. The girl looked quite familiar.

"Jinx, this is the real one?" KF asked hopefully. Cy's lips curled into a smile.

"Yep, that's our Jinx!"

 _ **(Jinx's Pov, but Time Pass)**_

My eyes opened, and a tired feeling instantly washed over me. I was in something that was comfortable, it felt like a mattress. My fingers grasped around me and I could feel sheets. My head turned to the side and I saw through the blinds, there was a window. By what I could see it was night and I wasn't home. I sat up, and it was the first time I heard other voices.

"Is she awake?"

"Kid, stop asking..."

"But I wanna know!"

"We haven't checked in a while Rae, maybe she is awake"

"2. You're just leading him on, 2. It's two syllable Ra-ven"

Raven? Wait was I...

"Hey, she is awake!" somebody rushed over by me, and I swear I did a double take. Clad in his yellow uniform with a red lightning bolt, he stood over me. I had prepared for if this ever happened, so naturally I pulled my fist back and knocked his daylights out.

"Ow, I guess I deserved that " he touched his nose which was now dripping blood.

"You're darn right you did" my glare intensified as my gaze fixated on him. Some girl in a green uniform came running in holding a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Babe, what happened?" Babe? Who was this chick, and what business did she have calling Kidflash babe? N..Not that I cared, I was just curious... My face heated up with his thought. The girl eyed me warily, then grasped Kidflash's hand a bit aggressively.

"I'm Artemis, Kidflash's Girlfriend" she said a bit defensive. I turned my glare from him to her.

"I guessed that" I grumbled sarcastically, before making an attempt to stand up. The door open stopping me in my tracks.

"I wouldn't try that yet. We're trying to get the Titans back together, Jinx. Doing that we need you to tell us if you know any of the whereabouts of other titans." Raven entered the room. Followed by Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire

"Well, I do know one person..."

 _ **A/N: Phaw! It has ended here! Depending on who you vote on, depends who Jinx will know. Now, for my profile. Be looking out for a new story, this one will be pretty light and it is about the time between when the Titans started to the great mission. It might go through how each titans was founded by them (or modified on how they were). This will be in the Teen Titans section, and you should just check my profile, because I don't know the name yet. Also, on my Teen Titans Oc rewrite, we will have Time Warp. As you learn more about the character different things will be revealed on her OC board. Listen the underlined text means it has changed! I have taken down this story! I was getting many things about reporting it for nonstory content, so I took it down. I might find somewhere else to put it, and when I do, I'll put a link to it. Anyway, hope you have a good day/night, and goodbye!**_


	9. Jealousy

_**A/N: *Reads a book* Oh, hai. *Whispers* Okay, so I am at school so shhhh, be quiet! Anyway back for another chapter! 'Guest' has requested that I use Pantha, so that's who I'm going with. Btw, sorry for the bad updates and I'm not trying to Artemis bash, she's just kind of... jealous. Anyway, let's get on to our guests! *looks around and whispers* I mean, lets get on to our guests.**_

 _ **Red: Now, I shall have a friend do this with me *pulls out a wand* POOF!**_

 _ **KhristineSpindel32: What the heck?! Red, is this another plot to send me to Teen Titans fandom world?! ITS NOT GONNA WORK! *starts screaming and yelling at Red***_

 _ **Red: No... *pushes away manual on how to send people to fandoms* Of course not! Why would you accuse me of such shenanigans? You can't leave though, you didn't say the disclaimer.. *gestures towards script***_

 _ **KhristineSpindel32: Umm.. Red does not own the Teen Titans...  
**_

 _ **Red: I do own my oc's!**_

 _ **KhristineSpindel32: Enj- Okay, this is dumb...  
**_

 _ **Red: ENJOY! IT SAYS FREAKING ENJOY, KHRISTINE!**_

Everybody had a question mark over their heads.

"Pantha, you and her don't seem the type to..." Cyborg's voice veered off as he looked down.

"Keep in touch? Well, some people actually like to know about their friends, to catch up." She sent a glare to Robin who shuffled his feet, Speedy who crosses his arms, and Kid flash who pouted and shrunk back.

"She's somewhere in Key City, and I think Kole is too. That's just a guess..." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to get up again, Raven pushed her down lightly.

"You got crushed by a bell, we're not going anywhere until you are better. This will give us time to 'check up'." A small smile formed on her face, too small for normal people to see, but the titans could see it.

"WALLY LET'S GO ON A DATE! NOW!" Artemis grabbed Kid flash's hand and sped out of the room. Robin sighed and watched the couple leave, Artemis probably faster than Kid Flash. It didn't take a detective to know that she was jealous, she basically had it on spotlight.

"Clingy?" Jinx muttered under her breath, sending a glare at the door. Robin quickly jumped in to try to protect his friend.

"She's not clingy, she's just a bit... untrustworthy?" It didn't really sound convincing, but Jinx nodded her head and dropped her glare.

"In the meantime, Cyborg, will you help me look up Pantha. We might be able to find something about her." Robin took that leader voice that he used to use, and left the infirmary.

 _ **Robin's POV**_

My eyes widened. Pantha had not even tried to keep herself hidden. There were ads all over about her, and how she was having an upcoming wrestling match.

"Rosabelle Ramos, or her wrestling name Pantha has mysteriously disappeared. As of yesterday her friends have said they did not see her return home after a workout, and the janitor claimed she left. Since there are no security cameras, we have taken in a few suspects to interrogate." I read it over in my head for a second.

"That's where we're going next. We are getting access to those suspects, we need to figure out what they know." I turned to Cyborg who had a look on his face.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not a team anymore Rob. What do you expect, for them to just let us waltz our way in?" He shook his head, closing the human eye of his. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I have my ways..."

 _ **Kid flash's POV**_

Artemis dragged me through town furiously, then stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk. She faced me and grabbed my shoulders roughly, forcing me to look her in the eye.

"Wally, do you love me?" she asked. That was a stupid question, she already knew the answer to that one. Maybe she just wanted me to say it to her.

"Of course Arty" I answered quickly. Her eyes flew wide open and she pointed her finger at my chest.

"THEN LET'S GET MARRIED!" she demanded, and no one, not even Red was expecting that one. I waved my hands in a no sign.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. We're too young, what has gotten into you?" She looked down and shuffled her feet. Her blonde hair blew slightly in the breeze. That's the moment I realized...

"You're jealous of me and Jinx, for what?" She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away, looking towards the ocean. I touched her cheek and made her look me in the eye.

"Arty, me and Jinx are no longer a thing. You know I only love you..." and then we embraced. I felt her heart beating in her chest, and I wished we could stay like this forever. Of course, nothing lasts forever.

 _ **3rd Person POV, UNKOWN**_

From the shadows a person watched Kid flash and Artemis hugging on the sidewalk. The held a broken beer bottle in their right hand and a children's book in their left.

"All me life I have searched for you, and now I have found you. Wallace"

 _ **3rd Person POV, Keystone City, A day ago!**_

*drip* *drop* Beads of sweat hit the mat, making splattering noises as it connected with tile. The air conditioner beat loudly, but the girl didn't seem to notice. *Boom* A gloved fist collided with a punching bag. *Boom* There it hit again, in a rhythmic pattern the sound echoed off of the walls. She was the only one there, all except for the person she was holding up.

"Lady, I gotta close up now. I gave you your time." The janitor shook his keys, and sighed annoyed. The girl stopped her assault on the punching bag, and stopped to catch her breath. She then pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked passed the annoyed janitor, and out of the training place. She stopped and took in a smell, watching the stars in the night sky. Her phone suddenly buzzed and she reached down into her pants pocket to grab it. She pulled it up to her ear, ready to greet the person on the other line.

"Just getting out, Rosabelle?" The voice was unfamiliar. She took a second to look around her. Nobody was there, nothing but a car that housed a child and it's mother, and this person was most definitely a man.

"I'm sorry, I do not think I know you..." her finger hovered over the 'End Call' button, and she was just about to push it when the person said the words that made her go rigid.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I am very familiar with you, Pantha." The girl opened her mouth in shock, then she lowered it to a whisper.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Her breath seemed to be stuck in her throat, only being able to stiffly inhale and exhale. He chuckled over the other side of the phone.

"Who I am is none of your business, and you will know what I want soon enough." The girl suddenly felt hands over her mouth. She was dragged back by hands, and no matter how hard she tried to fight it gave no prevail. She was thrown into the car that had the woman and child. The woman turned out to be a certain duplication villain in a wig, and the child was a small bald one. A chloroform rag was pulled over her face and she passed out.

 _ **A/N: OMG! I have been watching YouTube so much, and I want to meet Jim Chapman! Most of the British Youtubers and Americans actually. Even though I will not use them yet, can you guys give me more recommendations for new characters. Also, a name for Redstar? IT'S SO HARD TO THINK OF ONE! Btw, my birthday is coming up! The NEXT chapter will incorporate Rocket from The Great Mission, but he is a LOT different when he is older. Anyway, sorry for the late update. It's official, I suck! No, Jk! Anyway, you guys have a good day, Red Out!.  
**_


	10. Interrogation (Edit)

_**A/N: *Once upon a time opening music plays* Oh, Hai! Sup guys, Red here. I TOTALLY LOVE ONCE UPON A TIME! It is my favorite show. Now, that explains the aftermath of one of the titans, he is like a certain fairy tail character. I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE THAT WORKS AT MCDONALDS, OR ANY FAST FOOD PLACE ON THE 2ND INTERROGATION. Anyway, on to our guests!  
**_

 _ **Emma Swan: Red does not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or Once Upon a time, as well as Alice in Wonderland**_

 _ **Henry: She does own her Oc's!**_

 _ **Ruby Red: Enjoy!**_

 ** _3rd Person POV, in the Bio-Ship  
_**

The Bio-ship hovered over many trees, bodies of water, and grass plains. Raven cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Okay, so Spe- I mean Red Arrow, Zatanna, Jinx, Aqualad, and Superboy will keep watch outside. The rest of us will go in and talk to the 4 suspects in pairs of 2. Me and Artemis, Beastboy and Kidflash, Robin and Cyborg, and Starfire and Miss. Martian. We will get as much info as we can about Pantha. Do we all understand?" Everyone gave their nods, or in Supeys case, grunts, of approval.

"Good, because we are nearing Key Stone city."

The bio-ship landed on a nearby grass hill, and everyone jumped out. Red Arrow, Zatanna, Jinx, Aqualad, and Superboy sprinted to the front of the big jail looking place. Red Arrow pulled out his bow and sheath of arrows and gazing around him, praying that these suspects wouldn't hurt his little brothers. The rest of the Team and Titans walked into the building, ready to face what they had coming.

 _ **With Raven and Artemis, Raven's POV**_

We entered a stone room, in the middle was a table, and a chair. In the chair sat a girl with brown hair, forest green eyes and she looked quite afraid. I was about to say something, but dear old sweet Artemis cut me off.

"Okay, I'm going to cut right to the chase, what do you have to do with Rosabelle, and you better spill it quickly. I have a bow just BEGGING for me to use it." She demanded. The girl pushed her chair back like she was going to stand up, but Artemis shot an arrow right by her head.

"Don't Move." The girl took a deep breath and started talking.

"M...my name is Christine, and I was Rosabelle's roommate. She didn't come home after practice one day, so I went out looking for her." she explained. However, Artemis didn't return her bow to her back.

"What else?"

"That's all"

"You're lying"

"I'm telling the truth, honest!" The girl threw her hands up in an, I'm serious manner.

"I have a way with lies, I know when people are lying!" Artemis pulled back the string and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Well then, that must have a pretty terrible link." Artemis put down her weapon, and turned towards the glass that had many police officers behind it.

"Take her away, let's see her lie her way out of jail." The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

"Okay, you win. I did go out to look for Rosabelle, but she was in some black car."

"And you didn't tell anyone that?"

"I... I just assumed it was her boyfriend's car, I didn't know that they were taking her somewhere." Tears began to hit the table, as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you" I muttered, and the police came in and took her out. I sighed, these people might get us a step closer to our friend.

 _ **Beastboy and Kidflash, Kidflash's POV**_

The room was empty for a few minutes, just housing me and Kidflash. Suddenly, the door swished open and a girl with bright red hair was shoved in.

"I think that's called police brutality..." she grumbled before taking a seat in the chair. I noticed she had many colorful watches on her right arm, which was a bit suspicious.

"So, do you know anything about Rosabelle, ummm... ummmm... Girl?" Beastboy asked kind of awkwardly. The girl sighed, and I could've sworn I saw her mouth Amateurs.

"My name is Red, I was heading to my tiny apartment, from my forever shift at McSandwitch, I saw her go by in a very expensive black car. It was a stolen one, I saw it on the news." She looked around and Beastboy took in the info.

"Can I go now?" she started to stand up, but I knew something was up.

"Tell me, where did you get those watches?" I asked pointing to the gold and silver watches on her arm. She stopped getting up, and faced me.

"I, uh... Bought them all of course" she replied.

"From your money that you earned at McSandwitch, you brought 3 gold watches and 3 silver?" I ask curiously. I could tell they were not plastic fake ones, those were real.

"Yes" she crossed her arm a bit defensively, when I saw a diamond ring on her finger.

"You stole that car, didn't you?" her eyes widened, and she looked down, speechless.

"And you got the money by selling it to the kidnappers. You were an accomplice in a kidnapping..." Beastboy murmured, looking down.

"Listen man, I didn't know that they were planning an illegal thing, I just thought they wanted to live the life of style.!" She tried to back up a bit.

"I might not send you to jail if you can tell me, who did you sell that car to?" I asked zipping up to her.

"I... sold it to these guys. One was big, and ripped. One was small and lanky, and one was kind of hillbilly-ish" she explained. Me and Beastboy shared a look.

"The hive five"

 _ **Starfire and Miss. Martian, Starfire's POV**_

We entered a room where a girl sat. She was all to familiar, her wings flapping behind her.

"Angel" I asked, taking a step forward. She nodded her head sadly.

"Then I am guessing the Hive took our friend" I added, and she nodded again.

"Me and Seemore were keeping watch. Then, the police showed up. The cowardly jerk ran away, leaving me to be caught. I spent a night rotting in jail, but not like it was my first time." She shrugged her shoulders, and looked away.

"Do you know where they went?" Miss. Martian asked her. She looked at us, and stroked her wing.

"I'm not ratting out my friends" She gave us a look, and then sat in silence. My eyebrows furrowed, was she really doing this?

"Your, 'friends' left you for the police. They are NOT your friends." She snapped her head up, and sat in more silence. She finally sighed and stood up.

"I don't know where they were going, but I saw them pass the bridge to the west, then disappear from sight. This is about the time that the men and blue showed up." I gave a smile and nodded my head.

"Thank you, friend" Her eyes widened with surprise, as we exited the room.

 _ **With Robin and Cyborg, Robin's POV**_

The room that we entered was dark. There was only one table in it, and at it sat a boy. In the center of the table was figurine, it was a fire gem, I think that's what they're called. The boy had brown hair, but the rest was unidentified as he looked down.

"Robin, Cyborg. How nice of you to come and see me." How did he know our names? My hands clenched and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to get a glimpse of his face.

"I am what you were, and you are what I am" He smirked, I could tell from the way he said that sentence.

"Enough with the riddles, what is your name?" I asked again a bit more forcefully.

"Hmm, Riddle me this. A boy, about 13 years of age with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes running around a morocco. He had a hot temper, with a fiery power to match. Who am I, Robin? You should know..." I was getting frustrated with this. I looked over to Cyborg, who's eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth.

"Hotspot?" He asked.

"Correct my metal friend, and maybe it was a miracle that I met you again." He looked up, and sure as sure can be, he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my eyes narrowing once again. His eyes darkened, and his smile dropped.

"After the Titans disbanded, I went to Key Stone City. I spent those 3 years thinking about things. Then, Oh me, Oh my, one of us is kidnapped. Why does that not surprise me?"

"Why does that not surprise you? So, what did you do to Pantha?" There went that smile fade again, he stared at me boring through my skin.

"And why do you suspect I did something?"

"Well, you seem to be upset with the Titans. That is a motivation." He got closer to me with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't take her, I couldn't do that."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because it is to hard. She was a member of my team, no matter how much I loathe you, and that is a lot, I wouldn't hurt her."

I stepped back, thought for a second. Then, I sighed.

"Well then, maybe you could help us look for her. We're trying to get the Titan's back together." That smirk from before came back and he pushed back in his chair.

"No can do Bird Boy, I said I wouldn't hurt her, I didn't say I cared where she ended up." He pointed his finger at me, then he turned around ready to get up.

"That's a very unlike you thing to say, so what made you change, who were you searching for?"

"That's none of your business." He walked away from the chair.

"So, that's it. You're just gonna walk out on the Titans .I see how it is, guess we're going to have to find another way to find our Titan, because the our friend is gone. He left us." I crossed my arm and watched his back tense up. Then, he suddenly turned around and threw the table to the side, knocking over the contents on it. I stumbled back and he grabbed the fire gem off the floor and put it in his bag, then he stood over me.

"Nobody wanted me, you walked out on me, and I never did anything to you. So, I suggest you stop pointing fingers, and start listening to people." He left from where he was standing and turned around. Then, I said the thing that would for sure stop him in his tracks.

"And what about Argent?"

"What about her?" he didn't even turn around, just stopped walking.

"You may be able hide from us, but you can not hide your feelings for her?" He sighed and turned back around towards us.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I want you to stay out of my way" he opened the door to the outside of the room, and motioned for us with his hand.

"Come on, I know where they went" he angrily remarked walking ahead. We followed him down the corridor out of the building, and in to the fresh air.

 _ **A/N: Okay, So I said last chapter that I was going to have Rocket here. Well, I decided to push him back till later, and instead I did Jericho. I HAVE CHANGED SOOO MANY TIMES. I felt Jericho was too ooc, so I changed it to Hotspot. This is my final change, the next chapter will come out soon. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN. Upcoming people will be, Jericho, Kole, Aqualad, Mas, Rocket, and Danger. Not all at the same time. Anyway, thanks for reading! Red Out!**_


	11. Into the barrier

_**A/N: *Starts carving pumpkin* OH, Hai. Hey Guys, Red here! Happy late Halloween (As I am writing this October 31, it probably won't come out till later). Sorry I have been lacking on updates, I gotta get my, get my, head in the game, gotta get my, get my, get my, get my, head in the game! High school Musical anyone? No, okay... Anywho, on to my disclaimer peoples! Take it away!  
**_

 _ **Dillon: Red STILL does not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or Halloween Town**_

 _ **Marnie: She does own her Oc's! Including the main villain!**_

 _ **Grandma Aggie: Enjoy! *Throws out candysssssss***_

 _ **Luke: Thank you Random Chick's Pen for putting this on Red's story alert, hey Red, I didn't know you had typing Chicks too.**_

 _ **Red: O_O Uhhh, there are two different meanings of Chick, Luke.**_

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Everyone met at their starting point, leaving out Robin and Cyborg. Raven was the first to speak.

"So we figured out that they drove Pantha away in an expensive black car."

"That was stolen by a girl named Red, and sold to the Hive 5" Kidflash added.

"They went over the bridge to the west" Miss. M flew in, giving their side of the evidence.

 _ **"**_ And Hotspot is going to help us find them." Robin finished, walking in with Cyborg and a boy who was unfamiliar to the young justice.

"Pleasure to see you again" He snarled with a sickly sweet smile. The Group of hero's were taken aback, and Aqualad pulled his water barriers out.

"Are you sure that he is-"

"He was a Titan, we'll make sure he won't do anything." Cyborg stepped in. Aqualad turned towards Robin, who gave a small nod. This seemed to loosen Kuldur's grip, but he still held them in each hand. They saw Hotspot begin to wander off and Robin ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin growled, tightening his grip.

"I'm going to Pantha, isn't that what you asked me to do?" He rolled his eyes, and made his fire flare. Robin dropped his hand which now probably nursed 3rd degree burns, and reluctantly followed the hot head. He crossed the town and stopped at the west bridge, the others stopping as well.

"After you..." Robin muttered, harshly shoving Hotspot forward. He still wasn't over those burns. Hotspot shook his head no, and crossed his arms. Robin was about to protest when Zatanna stopped him.

"Stop Robin, there's something here... Something magical..." she muttered rubbing her temples. Hotspot picked up a small piece of rubble and he threw it forward, it passed through some type of force field then disappeared from sight.

"What the?" Beastboy reached his hand through and was surprised to see that it didn't stop him.

"We can go through!" he exclaimed surprised. They looked at each other, looked back, then looked at each other again.

"It's too risky"

"But we have to save Pantha!"

"I agree with Artemis"

"That's because you didn't know her!"

"SHUT UP!" a pink hex shot through the center of the teens and they quieted down.

"Whoever doesn't want to go, feel free to stay. The rest of us are going." Before anyone could say anything, she walked through the magical barrier. They all looked at each other one last time, before following Jinx.

 _ **Unkown Place, 3rd Person**_

Somebody sat in a chair watching the teens come out from the barrier.

"Our plan is working out correctly. This is another shot to get rid of those worthless pests..." the person slung the sword behind their back, and walked away.

 ** _A/N: Hope ya liked it! Um... I kinda gave Danger a different power adding to the fire. So, if he shows up with a new power... yeah. Sorry this one is so short, the next one will be a lot longer ^_^. Anyway, what will happen behind the force field? Will they find Pantha? Will the survive? Find out next time, Red Out!_**


	12. Reflecting

**_A/N: *Plays Violin* Oh Hai... Hello! It's me...! I was wondering if after all these months you're still reading... Literally... It's been a loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time! I was wondering what I should do with this story, and a creative time bomb has finally gone off. So here ya go!_**

 ** _Althea: Red does not own Oliver & Althea or Teen Titans.  
_**

 ** _Oliver: She says if she owned them, Oliver and Althea would be a movie and Teen Titans would still be going on._**

 ** _Red: *From other room* THEY'RE BOTH TRUE!_**

 ** _Minty Fresh: ENJOY NOW!_**

 _(3rd Person POV)_

What the teens were expecting was an Alice and Wonderland like place, but what they got was much more of a shock. The world looked similar to the one they had just left behind. However, everyone felt the same eeriness in the sky... This turn on their world was much more sinister. A closer look and they could see the slight changes in this unknown universe. The sky had gone from the baby blue they had gotten used to an ashen gray, a mix of dark storm clouds except for a purple looking storm that spun in the center of the time. The grass that had been tickling their ankles was replaced by hard rock with no signs of vegetation for miles except for the large menacing looking dead trees in front of them. It was completely silent, not even the sound of innocent pedestrians driving by in their cars could be heard anymore.

"This place is not normal." Kuldur summed up what everyone else was thinking. Kid Flash took a tentative step forward, breaking away from the group. A loud squawk stopped him as a large black bird flew over his head causing him to run at a normal speed back to the group. When he was safely away the others noticed how wide his eyes were.

"What's wrong Baywatch?" Artemis asked, concern etched in to her features. Kid Flash seemed to ignore her question as he weaved between Robin and Zatanna, jogged around Miss. Martian, and slid back to where he was standing with an upset look on his face.

"M..my powers... They're not working..." He gave a dry whisper, his hands shaking and sweat beads forming on his forehead. Starfire jumped in the air, then looked down at herself surprised.

"I do not understand, I feel the joy of flight... But I can not fly." She tried her eyes, but all they did was glow a subtle green... then nothing. Cyborg looked down at his scanner and shook his head with a sigh.

"My scanners saying we're still on Earth, and that it's still the right time..." Zatanna tapped her chin looking up at the sky before coming to a conclusion.

"It seems we've been put into some kind of illusion, like our own world but it has taken away our powers." Everyone exchanged glances, some with an uneasy look and some looking confused. Robin spun around and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Well... There's no point in going back now. This had to be where they took Pantha. It had to be..." he whispered the last part, looking at the faces of the teens who all seemed to agree.

"I think we should head towards that storm, it seems like the central powerhouse" Kuldur nodded his head towards the purplish swirling clouds. Nobody really wanted to go, but they had to take a risk. So with a silent prayer they stepped forward into the dead tree forest.

 _(Zatanna's POV)_

I watched Robin walk ahead of everyone, his back tense and his arms crossed in front of him. I leaned over to Artemis and whispered in her ear.

"Look at Robin... He seems so... different." She gave me a silent nod then whispered back.

"He really is, he hasn't even butchered the English language once in this whole trip. Kid flash is also all over that Jinx girl..." she said in disgust. My eyes widened in surprise... Artemis was jealous. Artemis was my best friend and sure she had gotten annoyed with the fan girls who swooned over KF, but never once had I seen her this angry with somebody.

"I heard they had a thing." I muttered, and that seemed to be enough to set her off. Her hands clenched into tight fists, and she growled under her breath. I had half a mind to grab her bow to make sure she didn't try to shoot anyone.

"I said _had..._ C'mon Artemis, you know KF wouldn't ditch you for someone else. Plus that Jinx girl doesn't seem to be interested in him. She seems to hate his guts." However, they both didn't know was that Jinx was thinking the same thing.

 _(Jinx's POV)_

3 years, it had been 3 freaking years. I didn't know if I should run up and hug him or hex him in the face. Everything that I had left when the Titans disbanded had all seemed to rush back to me in a wave. The times that I ran my own team, when I was a villain. The ones that seemed to shine most are the days that we'd finish a successful mission, riled up and excited. At those times he'd pick me up, and run me back to the tower while chatting animatedly about nothing. Then we'd cuddle on the couch until the sun rose and the world was awake. Those were the days when everything seemed right, when Wally was still with me, and the Titans were still together.

"Something on your mind?" I looked over to see Hotspot, who was staring straight at me. Beast Boy had once told me that Hotspot had a crush on me a few years ago. I really didn't believe them, but Kid Flash didn't even want me near the Titans South team. I felt kind of surprised that he didn't speed over to me and grab me away now, but I guess things change... I contemplated a second before landing on my answer.

"Nothing... _Nothing at all..._ " I huffed out, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes. I could tell by his worrying eyes that he didn't really believe me, but he let it go.

( _3rd Person POV)_

 _"_ Everyone, get in position." Robin whispered, as he crouched toward the ground "We have no idea who we're up against."

The Teens lowered into the tall grass that had replaced the rock when they had neared the purple storm, and prepared themselves for the danger to come.

 ** _A/N: The End! Well, not of the story... of this chapter. BTW, because it has taken me so long to update, I've decided to upload two chapters for you guys. Sorry for the slow updates, here *throws out virtual cookies*. Red Out!_**


	13. It's a Trap!

_**A/N: *Blows a giant cornucopia* Oh, Hai. What's up guys, Red Here, and I told you I'd be making 2 chapters, so here's the second one.**_

 _ **Ciel: Red doesn't own Deiz, or Teen Titans.**_

 _ **Red: All you black butler fangirls who saw Ciel and freaked out, don't worry.. Black Butler will present soon!**_

 _ **Ciel: Black Butler... That's racist.**_

 _ **Red: No it's not! It's an anime.**_

 _ **Ciel: Still racist...**_

 _ **Red: SHUT UP CIEL!**_

 _ **Cherise: She does own this story plot & her OC's.**_

 _ **Red: Oh, but I do not own one of the idea's presented in Hotspot and Jinx's POV, can you guess which Anime it's from?**_

 _ **Red: And the spider robot was based off the ones in Wreck it Ralph**_

 _ **Chamoisee: ENJOY!**_

 _(3rd Person POV)_

The Teens were surprised to find nothing there as they creeped up towards the door of a building directly under the purple storm.

"Keep your guard up, there might still be something." Kuldur whispered so that everyone could hear. Then, he lightly put his ear to the door to hear, and it fell down.

"What a rusted old place." Zatanna rubbed her hand along the hall, and moss came off, sticking to her fingers. The place looked vacant, like nobody hadn't taken care of it in a while.

"I think we should split up." Robin nodded towards everyone, and they seemed to think it all the same. "We'll meet back here got it?" Robin asked, really awaiting no answer.

"Good. The groups are Zatanna and Artemis, Raven and Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg, Miss. M and Superboy, Jinx and Hotspot, and Me and Kuldur, and KF and Red Arrow." Everyone seemed to agree, but Kid Flash looked a little upset for Jinx to be going with Hotspot. They all set off down their own corridors.

 _(With Zatanna and Artemis)_

The girls looked around, but found nothing in the dark corridor, they decided to try one of the rooms. Zatanna warily opened the door, to find scratch marks all over the walls. The blinds were also half way hanging from it. There seemed to be shackles there, from somebody tied up.

"W...W..W..Wha?" Artemis couldn't get the words out when she looked around at the mayhem that had happened there. A loud screeching sound interrupted them as a spider robot like thing jumped from the ceiling and began to run towards the girls with it's sharp legs pointed at them. Artemis reached for her bow, but realized that it wasn't there.

"Get Out!" Both girls ran out to door and slammed it closed.

"That was close..." Zatanna said, huffing. However, a sound like a lawn mower was heard, as the bug like thing ate straight through the door, and turned the same whitish green color as it. The girls yelped, and took off down the corridor, the spider right on their tails.

 _(With Jinx and Hotspot)_

Jinx and Hotspot hadn't had the same troubles as the girls, as they had still found nothing after going through many rooms.

"Okay Now... The real thing wrong with you? Is it Kidflash? I can beat him up for you if you want." Hotspot asked, startling Jinx. She scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Thank's, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self." She grumbled with a bit of attitude and kept walking even though Hot Spot had stopped.

"There are some big guys out there, terrible situations. You know you can't take care of yourself in everything." She smirked, feeling his eyes on her back and rolled her eyes "Just watch me".

 _"You know when Beastboy said I liked you? He wasn't kidding..."_ She was about to ask what he was talking about when she felt someone seize her hands and she was pushed up against the wall. She was about to yell out, but she saw the look on Hotspot's face and shut up. She kicked and tried to squirm away but she couldn't escape his grip. He got really close to her... so close that she could feel his breath on his face and whispered...

" _You can't take care of everything by yourself..."_ Then he let her go, and left down the hall again. Jinx still sat on the floor, contemplating what had just happened.

 _(Back to the lobby)_

Kuldur ran in and hit the spider with a broken floor board, and it fell to the ground screeching.

"Thanks" Artemis said, huffing loudly. Hotspot stood the looking alright, and Jinx looked a bit shaken up. Kid Flash was about to asked what happened, but was cut off by Robin.

"There was nothing in here, which is leading be to think what we are really looking for..."

"Is on the purple storm. I was thinking that to..." Raven finished, looking up at the sky through a broken window. Beastboy rubbed his neck, and looked at the others nervously.

"Uh. Dudes? How are we supposed to get up there?" He asked.

"You don't." Two people said at the same time and the teens looked up to see none other than Klarion and someone else that might seem familiar (If you read The Great Mission.) Her eyes were big and black, she had stitches all the way down the sides of her arms and legs, as well as her mouth to her neck. She wore a short black dress, with white tights, and black dress shoes.

"Greetings Team, have you met my twin, Voodoo?" He asked with a cackle, watching the Team's eyes wide and then they all began talking at once.

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you get here!"

"You have a twin!"

"Your powers are working?"

"What do you want with us?"

"How did you track us!?"

"Got any food?"

" _KID FLASH!"_

"Sorry..."

Klarion put up a hand and hit everyone back except for Hot Spot.

"Good work Isaiah, getting all of them in here." He spoke to a smirking Hot Spot. It was the Titan's turn to start talking at once.

"What!"

"He is possessed!"

"We trusted you."

"Hot Spot? Why?"

"So... He's not on our side?"

 _"BEAST BOY!"_

"Sorry..."

Klarion once again put up his hand to silence everyone, and with a cackle he said "Good luck getting out of here."

Then, a blinding light spread through the room and when it cleared Klarion, Voodoo, and Hot Spot were gone.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted!"

"Why are you yelling this at me! I'm not his mom!"

As the Team and Titans argued in the back, Starfire kept her gaze where her teammate had once stood and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hot Spot... Why?" She whispered as she fell to her knee's and began to cry.

 _ **A/N: Aw... Poor Starfire. I feel so sorry for her. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, I liked making it. I'll try to update more regularly. Questions for the day, answer them in the reviews section. How many of you though that Hotspot was a mole, be honest. and What Anime had a character teaching another one a lesson about taking care of themselves by coming on to them?  I'll answer the second question in my next update. Red Out!**_


	14. A Shocking Truth and A Plan

_**A/N: What's Up Guys! It's Red, back to see guys! It's been a very looooonnnngggg time! As usual... Sorry! Anyway, no more wasting time here, let's get started!**_

 _ **Miku: Red does not own Teen Titans or any Vocaloid characters**_

 _ **Luka: She does own her OC's**_

 _ **Kaito: Thanks to all for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**_

 _ **Gumi: ENJOY!**_

Star watched in vain as the groups argued back and forth. This was like a tidal wave of emotion being thrown on to her. On once side she wanted to jump in her friends defense and make up something about him being mind controlled, but deep down she just wanted to cry and lock herself away forever.

"Quiet!" Raven yelled, signalling everyone to stop talking. They all looked at her, a bit annoyed.

"I know we want to tear each others head off, but they did have a point. We need to find a way out of here. If we fall apart now, we let them win." They all looked at each other, letting a little bit of the disdain in their faces go away. Starfire gave a sigh of relief, standing back up so she was level with everyone else.

"It looks like Klarion put that door back with a spell, there's no way of getting out of that one without magic." Kuldur looked at the door and shook his head.

"And if this dude's really as smart as you all say he is, he probably blocked off all other escape routes as well." Beastboy punched the wall and it crumbled a little bit, giving Artemis an idea.

"Wait, what if this'll work..." She gathered the group up and began to whisper the plan to everyone.

 **-a few minutes later-**

Zatanna walked back to the room her and Artemis had been attacked in. She opened the door and sure enough, another huge bug thing came zooming towards her. She ducked, watching it his the wall and ran down the hall, the bug right on her tail.

"Now!" She heard Jinx yell and just as she was about to come in contact with the wall, she ducked and rolled. The unfortunate bug rammed his open mouth into the wall, cutting a hole straight through it. It turned back towards them ready to strike when Cyborg suddenly ran in the way.

"Chew on this!" He screamed, propping up his Cybernetic arm and swatting the bug into the wall. Red Arrow gave it a swift kick, destroying it.

"Things are finally looking up!" Kidflash yelled before he hopped through the hole and out onto the ground.

 **-Somewhere Unknown-**

"So, I trust they used the bugs like we thought they would..." A male voice murmured.

"Yes master." An almost robotic female voice responded.

"And they don't suspect a thing?" He asked, again the woman shook her head. The man gave a smile, and rested his hand on his control panel.

"Very, Very good mam. Or as you're also known as... Pantha."

 ** _A/N: Whew, okay so I know this took forever and you've got this tiny little thing that looks like it was written it 10 minutes, but I feel like I'll really be able to update regularly now. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with this story, and I think I have finally figured it out. Now, as for that ending OOO DANG! I wasn't even expecting that one. I will be going now, I will try to update more regularly and Red Out!_**


	15. Switched

_**A/N: Alaha my friends! Happy (LATE) Halloween! This chapter, you're in for some tricks and treats, so let's get it started.**_

 _ **Jack Skellington: Red does not own Teen Titans or Any of the creepy movies mentioned here.**_

 _ **Freddy Kruger: She does own her OC's**_

 _ **Pennywise the Clown: ENJOY!**_

 _ **Red: AHHH! Pennywise! *runs into bedroom and locks door***_

The group of disgruntled heroes landed on the grass, smiles etched into their features.

"Okay you guys, now that we're out we can-" Raven didn't get to finish their sentence as huge footsteps were visible, and the other teen's froze in fear. She slowly spun around to see a huge, hulking, beast. It had yellow fur with black dots trailing up and down it's back. It's eyes were huge and blue, and it had huge claws protruding from it's hands and toes. It reared it's head and let out a mighty roar, shaking the atmosphere and giving the teens a good picture of it's sharp teeth.

"Run!" Beast Boy yelled, and the other followed. The beast probably wouldn't be as hard to beat usually, but with no powers they didn't stand a chance. The beast followed behind, breaking down tree's in it's wake. Artemis took a huge branch and threw it at the beast, but she was met with surprise as the animal chewed through it.

"Any other plans?" She asked, when the ground seemed to be unstable and they all toppled to the ground in a heap. The beast crouched about ready to pounce when...

"Down!" The beast suddenly stopped, whimpering slightly and drawing back. The teen's looked up to see a girl, her hands on her hips. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Around her hips she had a blue tutu skirt that showed off her long legs, and she was wearing a white shirt.

"No more trouble, I said." She scolded, making the big beast press his nose to her head and whimper softly. She pushed him off, chuckling and fixing her hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She seemed to notice the other teen's in the area, and she walked up to them questionably. She looked at Robin for awhile, then Jinx with a raised eyebrow, after she looked at Raven. Finally, her gaze fell on Starfire and she gave her a puzzled look.

"Princess Koriand'r?" She asked. Starfire nodded with a smile of her own.

"Yes, it is me, but on Earth I am called Starfire. You are Masami of Gloria." Star responded. The other girl nodded. She turned to the Speedy with her hand outstretched.

"Masami, but most call me Mage. Nice to meet you." He didn't even seem to hear her as he just kept his gaze on her, and her only. She raised an eyebrow before dropping her hand. Robin decided to take over.

"I'm Robin, that's Red Arrow, and these guys are Artemis, Aqualad, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian." He explained with his hand outstretched. She took his hand, and he soon realized her touch was cold as ice. As she let go of his hand, she looked to Cyborg.

"What's up little lady?" Cyborg asked with a smile, giving her a fist bump. She turned to Beast Boy who gave her a toothy grin and peace sign, Jinx waved, and finally Raven who gave a small nod of greeting.

"If you don't mind me asking," Zatanna stepped forward, "What are you doing out in the middle of this forest with that... animal?" She gestured towards the big hulking beast who was standing beside her. The girl blinked at her before letting her lips settle into a smile.

"Oh, you mean Celine? I don't think she meant to cause any trouble, only a bit curious..." Mage ran her fingers along the animals snout, and it flashed white before turning into a small white kitten with blue eyes.

"As for why I'm here, I think it's for the same reason as you. When I allied with the Titans, me and the titan you identify as Pantha socialized quite a bit. When I heard she was missing... I thought I outta come and look for her. Yet, we ran into this huge man... With big muscles and long brown hair. They threw us off track, him and his cyclops friend, and I ended up disappearing back out here." Those words instantly clicked into Kid Flash's head as he pushed people back to get to the front.

"The Hive? Where are they?" He asked in a quick voice. Mage was going to respond when a huge tree was thrown their way, knocking all of them to the ground.

"Right here you crud munchers!" They looked up to see the Hive Five. Consisting of Mammoth, Seemore, Gizmo, Billy Numeros, Kyd Wykkyd, Rorek, and Brother Blood. Mage whipped her head around, her eyes glowing bright blue.

"ezeerf meht rof eht dnoces!" She yelled, and in a flash of blue the members had frozen. She spun back around to face the teams.

"I can grant you back your powers and things, but I'm not sure they will go back to the right person.. Even with the weapons, once they are bound to you, you can't switch them for a limited amount of time." She told them quickly. The teens looked between each other uneasily before Artemis stepped forward.

"Whatever you can do, we'll take it!" She told her. Mage nodded before shutting her eyes and getting enveloped in a white wind, she lifted off the ground, her hair whipping around her.

"I call upon the mighty gods. Across the air. Across the sea. Bring power to these keenley teens. Or Mote it be. Or mote it be." Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious and a spark flew into each teen. At the same time, the Hive were unfrozen.

"This is going to be hard." Kid Flash said as he looked at the green bow in his hand. Artemis was looking normal, Raven had a utility belt on, Red Arrow looked normal as well, Robin too. Cyborg had Aqualad's water barriers, Aqualad was floating, Starfire had a red bow, Zatanna's hands were glowing blue, Beast Boy looked normal, Superboy was flying, and Miss Martian's hands were encased in a black aura. Jinx seemed to have gotten Mage's powers as her eyes were glowing blue.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Seemore yelled, running towards the Titans. Beast Boy who was ever so eager to get into the fight was the first to run in. However, he soon remembered that he didn't have his powers as he took off at lightning speed into a tree.

"Augh!" He groaned, falling to the ground. Gizmo started walking towards him when Raven threw a birdarang (or a ravenrang?) from her utility belt at his back. He yelled in surprise before jumping over to her, in which she tried to flip back. However, she realized the cloak was a bad idea as she ended up getting tangled in it and falling to the ground.

"Hahahaha" Gizmo began to laugh hysterically when Aqualad telepathically threw a tree branch at him, only to fall back in pain.

"How do you do this?" He asked, cringing at the pain in his head. The villains looked at each other with evil smirks.

"Hive 5... Split!" Mammoth hopped over to Beast Boy who ran away, followed by a very awkward Starfire. Seemore shot his eyeball at Artemis, but she quickly dodged out of the way of it, ready to leap at him. However, she realized then that she had Superboy's powers and went jumping right over him. Kid Flash shot arrow after arrow at the retreating Seemore, trying to get him away from Artemis. Rorek ran to Zatanna who shot a sonic blast from her hand, and was joined by Robin who tried a spell.

"worg torrac!" He yelled, only for some carrots to grow beside him. He groaned, as Rorek kicked him in the abdomen and dodged another Sonic Blast. Cyborg and Jinx started to double team Gizmo who only laughed and began to shoot stuff at them. The same with Superboy and Miss Martian, however they tried their luck on Kyd Wykkyd who teleported away from them. Red Arrow tried to turn into a crocodile and instead turned into a snail. However, Aqualad swooped in to defend him from Billy Numerous. Finally, Raven stood in front of Blood, her cape swishing behind her. His eyes flashed red.

"Students. Make sure they don't see another day."

 _ **A/N: There ya go! Another chapter! I'm here, the story was not abandoned. By the way, who got whose powers were made by a random generator. Also, I'm proud of that spell! I made it up on my own! Shocker, am I right? Anyway, I hope you had a Happy Halloween. Trick or Treat and Red Out!**_


End file.
